Rolling In The Deep
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: He said he had a reason to come back, right? Here's the Sarah/John reunion. Only a bit heated. No flames please! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My first "Rated M" story, I guess. It's not that detailed, mainly because I can't write lemons to save my life. So instead, you get mild love scenes. Sorry! Haha, anyways, I just wanted to say that this movie... Was awesome! I loved how it switched from sci-fi action to fluffy, sweet romance scenes. All in all, a must see! If they make a sequel, I will most definitely see it! Plot lines are amazing! But aside from all that, I found there to be little John/Sarah fics... So here you go! Enjoy! No flames, please! R&R! :D

* * *

If there was one thing Sarah Hart was sure about, it was John. As much as her parents told her to move on, to date another boy- a_ nicer _boy, they had put it- and finally be content.

But she wouldn't budge. Sarah's mind was set on waiting. She believed him when he'd told her he'd be back.

_We love forever._

That's how he had put it. That his feelings for her wouldn't change. And even if she wasn't from Lorien, she felt the same way. Sure, human love was different- you grow out of it. But this time was different. She was different.

John made her feel... Good. Like she was important. Because truthfully, aside from photography, she couldn't let out her feelings. Seeing some counselor or talking to her mom never worked.

So that's how she found herself in her bedroom, alone. Her parents and little brother were gone for the weekend, so it was just her and the silence that rang in the darkness. Her favorite camera was currently snuggled in her lap, ready to snapshot the moon whenever she decided to press the button.

Her eyes stared at the bright moon. It vaguely reminded her of how John's hands would get so bright due to his powers. And with every second that passed, she succummed into sleep.

_Where are you?_ was her last coherent thought.

* * *

"Look-" Number Six began, taking out her dagger and sharpening it. Sam was perched on a rock and John was currently giving her the death glare. "I just don't feel like it's safe to go back to Ohio just so you can see her again."

"I need to. I have to tell her not to give up on me yet."

"She won't-"

"Human love is different, Six." he said, running a hand through his hair. "I won't lose her because of distance and time."

She bit her lip, nodding. "Fine," she said. "But only until tomorrow, before noon. Got it? We've still got to find Number Eight."

"Number Seven's on his way here," Sam announced from the background. "He says he might know where Eight is."

Six nodded, throwing her dagger into the soil. "It's settled then. We leave before noon tomorrow," she glanced at John, eyes daring. "Go and do your business, I'll stay here with Sam."

Sam smiled in the background.

"No, nothing's going to happen, _got it_?" she added, watching in satisfaction as he nodded sadly.

"Thanks," John breathed, grabbing his backpack. "Wish me luck."

* * *

There was a cracking noise from her window. That's how she woke up.

Still groggy, she focused on the tiny numbers on the clock. 2:15 a.m.

Standing up,she padded her way down the stairs and into her kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. She gulped it down quickly, reminding herself to turn up the AC. Being paranoid as always, she walked a bit faster back to her room- naturally still having that fear that something was lurking in the darkness.

But she stopped as soon as her eyes focused on a bold silhouette. Immediately her hand switched on the lights and her eyes winced at the suddent change.

And there he was. His blonde hair a mess from the wind outside, still wearing that black leather jacket of his. His Lorien necklace wasn't tucked under his shirt like normal- instead it was in plain sight.

And as soon as she saw his expression, she gasped audibly. "Hey." she said numbly.

He smiled softly, stepping a bit closer. "Hey,"

"Is everything okay?" she asked, watching as he shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, we found Number Seven."

She nodded. "How long are you here for?"

"Just until tomorrow- before noon." he said, frowning. "I know it's been-"

She interrupted him by wrapping her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he whispered, his free hand grazing her bare arm. The air was heavy with a sweet reunion, tempting and absolutely comfortable. He tilted her head up and saw her lips curve upwards.

_God, it's been so long since I've tasted those lips..._ he thought.

Sarah, sensing this, moved her left hand to the back of his neck, urging him towards her mouth. He eagerly obliged, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

It was magic. For the first second, it was fireworks, the next second, it was like molten lava, moving slowly to their cores. All in all, it was heaven.

Pulling away, she smiled, reaching and turning off the lights. "Come here," Sarah grabbed his hand, leading him towards her bed. Her eyes stayed glued to his as she made the next move.

Taking his hand in hers, she guided it towards her lower back. She inched her body forward, pressing it flush against his. It was so close she swore she could feel his heartbeat. Her lips found his earlobe, then she trailed them down to his neck. She smiled in satisfaction as his breathing grew quicker.

She felt his body respond, now mimicking what she was doing to him. And it felt... Amazing. Like _literal_ fire.

"John..." she breathed, tugging on his hair lightly.

Hearing her say his name like that... It awakened hungers in him that he never knew he even had. But this _kissing and touching.._ It was getting out of control. Using all of his remaining willpower, he broke away, holding her at arms length.

"We-We can't. You'll regret it..."

"No, I won't." she said, looking at him. "I've never been more sure in my life. John, I love you. I want you to be my first. I want us to experience- to feel this. Please," she begged, holding onto his hand. She felt a light resistance, then finally, surrender.

"What if- What if I hurt you?" he asked, spinning them around so her back faced the bed.

"You won't John. I know you won't." Sarah watched him nod in approval. Her heart did a small relay race just thinking about what was about to happen.

He crashed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her. Her hands traced his features, moving downwards until she grabbed a hold of his jacket, tugging at it. Adjusting himself, he let her remove the clothing.

His lips never left her skin. He kissed her shoulders, using his forefinger and middle finger to slowly move the spaghetti strap from the tank top she was wearing. He kissed her shoulders before moving back to her neck, sucking gently.

Sarah's lips parted, breathing rapidly as he continued his ministrations. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards slightly.

Getting the message, he broke away from her and swiftly removed his plain white shirt. John closed his eyes as her fingers ran up and down his bare chest, leaving burning paths behind them. It felt better than nice... It was perfect. Then he felt her grab his belt._ This_ sent him reeling back to reality.

"Wait," he breathed, taking a hold on her wrists, pulling them down to her sides. "Before, when you told me you loved me... Did you mean it?" he watched her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Yes. Why are you asking me this?" she stared at him for a beat as she came to realization. "I love you, John. I'm not doing this... just to get with you..." she struggled to find the right words. "That's not it at all. I want us to experience this because it's right for us. Our connection will never break, remember?"

He nodded, remembering when Henri had told him that Lorien's only ever fell once. And when that happened, the two lovers would stay connected- forever. He guessed he could say he was extremely lucky to have found Sarah.

"I remember. I'm just making sure that you won't regret this afterwards..." she shook her head, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I won't."

And that was it. That's all it took for him to fall into the light. To finally give into love, the most foreign feeling to him. It was a montage of clothing falling, heavy breaths, reclaims of 'I love you's and skin against skin. The flaming sensation he felt only grew and intensified with every touch of her lips against his, every caress of her hands. And as he gently layed her down onto the bed, he knew they wouldn't look back, only move forward. Then, as he gently entered her, feeling her walls clench around his member, he only felt love.

When a single tear of pain escaped her eyes, he kissed them away, murmuring encouraging words. As she adjusted to him, she nodded with approval, closing her eyes in sweet pleasure as he began to move. She could feel his breaths quicken with every stroke, with every shiver of pleasure that enveloped them whole.

John felt her begin to thrash under him, her petite hands clenching the sheets, then moving them to hold onto his bare back. He felt her fingernails dig into his skin, but instead of pain he felt the same fire. And as she screamed once, reaching her high, it only took moments later for him to reach his own peak.

Then... time slowed down. The only thing left to be heard were the shallow breaths and ringing in their ears. John stared at Sarah, watching as she searched his face, taking in what had just happened.

Then she smiled, whispering those three words. And almost naturally, he repeated them back to her, removing his weight from her only to lay down beside her. Pulling up the covers, he brought her close.

"Beautiful," he said, kissing the top of her head. The moonlight made her blonde hair shine and he found it oddly mesmerizing.

"Amazing," she added, her hands binding with his.

"Love," he finished, smiling his signature crooked smile before finally closing his eyes, letting the walls he'd built fall down. Why? Because no matter what the outcome was after he left tomorrow, he knew that somehow, someway, he'd be back again because he had a_ reason_ to.

Sarah Hart- the once misunderstood, loner photographer- was _his _reason.

And nothing or anyone was going to take that away from him.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Can you still review? I love feedback! It makes me all bubbly inside *Insert dopey smile*

-Fanatic4Fiction


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters John and Sarah... Or I Am Number Four. All rights go to the authors and the film makers. **

Sorry guys for the longest wait EVER. I just couldn't really get my idea into words... Well I initially did try my best to translate my thoughts onto a document- and I hope it isn't too confusing or disappointing for you guys. There were just so many ways this story could have gone, anyway- moving on. Please don't strangle me or give me flames if you hate this update. I know it's a bit weird but maybe I'll redo this later on. I like this pairing very, very much. And the movie was just great. (Hides)... I bought it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been exactly 3 weeks since Sarah had last seen John. Since she'd kissed him, felt his touch and his arms protecting her.

But it was on a Tuesday that she confirmed her suspicions. Thus suspicions being something that could only drastically change her life.

It was cliche. Very cliche to even think that she could be... _That._ But cliche's were often very, very accurate. So she flaunted, telling herself there was no way. That she was taking the test just to rule out that possibility.

_Oh._ She was sure now.

That stupid plastic stick. Those stupid 5 minutes that felt like forever. Sarah waiting for the stupid plus sign to turn into negative.

But it did not. She was going to have a baby. Hers and John's. She thought she'd be scared, but warmth radiated throughout her. Suddenly she wasn't as lonely.

* * *

Her gently raised bump wasn't that visible unless you purposely looked for it. Not that it was a secret. Her parents knew the moment they found her crying silently, a dopey smile on her face. What made them want to support a pregnant teenager was a mystery to her.

It was her usual Friday. Get up, go to school, come back, do homework, and finally finish whatever chore was left. Sighing, she put her hair into a ponytail while looking out the window. Somehow the air felt different, surreal even. _Maybe it's just me._ Sarah thought, picking up the basket.

As she made her way towards the laundry room, she felt a slight cramp in abdomen. It was small, but she should've known. Pushing it aside, she yanked open the washer, taking out wet articles of clothing. And that's when it happened. The strong cramp and fierce pain that made her gasp and her mind reel. Her legs gave out, no longer able to support the pain.

Sarah panicked, feeling something wet. Her hand grazed near her abdomen feeling a warm, thick substance. Pulling her hand to her face she cried, screaming in horror.

Blood. Cramps. Pain.

Sarah had lost the one thing left to hold on to.

* * *

Two months after her miscarriage and she was severely depressed. The days and hours passed so quick that her mind quit processing each event, letting life go on before her eyes like some movie montage. Her mother had told Sarah to contact John, but she'd fondled with a lame excuse. Her dad had preached that no matter what, life went on.

What bullshit that was.

The doctors told her not to think about it. That she should focus her attention on something else- like photography. And she tried. Really she did. But whenever she'd pick up her camera, she could only think about the little boy or girl that would've been on the other side of the lens.

She imagined it would be a chubby baby, with quiffs of blonde hair and eyes just like it's father. She imagined the baby as a boy. A small, chubby, blue eyed boy. A boy who would grow up to be an exact replica of his dad. But what's the use of dreaming?

* * *

Another four months passed. She would've been 8 months pregnant. She would've already finished the nursery. She would've been filled with joy every time the baby kicked. It was on (ironically) a Tuesday that she received John's letter. The whole time she saw it she couldn't stop crying.

_Sarah, I know it's been almost a year. I'm so sorry I haven't written back. Six said she'd castrate me if I put you in danger. I don't think she's kidding either. But that's not important. What matters it you. I can't tell you where I am, just that we're close. We've already recruited two more. But I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong... Are _you_ okay? I understand if you're mad at me for not being there with you, but I promise I'll be there again- soon. Don't give up on me yet Sarah, please. - John._

The letter only made her want to kill herself for not ever contacting him the minute she'd found out she'd been pregnant. It hurt her in so many ways that she felt she couldn't breathe properly. There was a sudden pang in her head, making her dizzy.

_Sarah, honey wake up._

Wait, what was _that?_ Had she finally gone insane after all this crying?

_Sarah, you need to wake up, it's time!_

Panic flooded her and she kept opening and closing her eyes. Trying so hard to make the voice go away. The pain in her abdomen returned, only this time, it also shot up through her back. Sarah gasped, closing her eyes in pain and letting herself drown in the darkness.

* * *

"Sarah, darling!"

Sarah opened her eyes again only to see white walls and a handful of nurses. It was beyond confusing. "Mom?"

"Sarah, you'll be fine, you passed out from the contractions. Honey, we need to start pushing, okay?"

"Wait!" she yelled, dazed. "Is this really happening?"

Her mother's eyes looked concerned. "Of course... Are you okay?" she turned to the nurse. "Is she alright?"

The nurse nodded. "The drugs we gave her to try and slow the birth down must've caused her to have strange dreams."

Dreams... The miscarriage... The endless depression... It was a dream! "Slow the birth?" Sarah asked, feeling sweat drip down her neck. Her chest was heaving from the pressure and the panic.

"Sarah, do you honestly not remember? You were out for quite a while...Honey you're only eight months so it's a bit risky for the baby right now."

"I-I don't understand," she gasped as another contraction hit.

"Alright Ms. Hart, we need you to push."

"But-!" she protested.

"Push!"

It was an instinct thing to do. As soon as the next contraction rolled through her, she gave force, pushing as hard as she could.

"...8,9,10. Stop." Sarah relaxed. "It's going good. Let's wait for the next contraction, then again, alright?"

Sarah only nodded, overwhelmed by the fact that this was reality. She hadn't lost her baby at all. It'd been a stupid, insane dream. She was fine. The baby was fine.

* * *

Four hours later, Sarah found herself staring down at the newborn. In her arms, he seemed even more tiny however more realistic. There were many things Sarah regretted in her life, but this, this moment with her son... She didn't nor ever would regret it. She would treasure it endlessly.

The baby boy squirmed in her arms. "Hi there little guy." she whispered tenderly, smiling. He had her eyes but John's bone structure. He was perfect. Her finger lightly combed the top of forehead, feeling the soft blond hair. "What should I name you?" she pursed her lips for a moment. "Naming you after you're father is a bit cliche... How about someone who was close to your father? Like, Henry?"

The baby yawned, mouth forming a wide 'O'. Sarah laughed gently. "You're just about one of the cutest babies ever."

There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later, her mom peeked in. "Sarah?"

"Yeah mom?"

"John... He's here and he wants to see you."

Her heart did a relay race and she gasped. "Did you tell him...?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, I thought you should show him."

Sarah nodded. "Let him in." she watched her mother disappear, only for the door to open again, revealing a rather distressed John. Sarah smiled. "Hey."

His eyes stared at the bundle in her arms. After roughly ten seconds, he looked at her. "Hey." he edged the chair next to bed close so he could sit and get a better look. Looking up, she saw his eyes shining. He smiled overjoyed, the initial shock breaking. "Hey." he said more enthusiastically.

Sarah leaned and kissed his cheek.

Yes, she knew everything would be okay. Because no matter how deep she was in mistakes- this was not one of them. No. This was meant to be.

* * *

So it was totally far from the way I saw this story going. But I kind of liked it- it ended sweetly. John came home, his true home with Sarah and his newborn son. I might do a more realistic one-shot with this couple. Just because I think they look great together and their personalities compliment each other.

No flames!

-Fanatic4Fiction


End file.
